NEWS-2.2.0
Добро пожаловать в Freeciv 2.2.0 Еще раз спасибо всем нашим разработчикам, которые продолжают усердно работать. Этот релиз включает много изменений относительно 2.1.x, самые значимые из них описаны ниже. Также этот релиз включает исправления ошибок, которые не были перечислены. Полный список изменений доступен в ChangeLog файле. ЧТО ИЗМЕНИЛОСЬ ПОСЛЕ 2.1.x * Встроенный редактор * Расширенный набор правил: :* Классы юнитов :* Movement restrictions ::* Лимит местности по количеству юнитов, которые могут переместится на нее ::* Речные лодки ::* Колесные юниты ::* Каких юнитов может транспортировать другой юнит :* Миграция :* Чума :* Базы :* Календарные эффекты * Изменение в стандартном наборе правил: :* Новые местности: :** Глубокий океан (как Океан но нет особенностей и не может быть трансформирован) :** Озеро (как Океан но без Китов; внутренние воды меньше определенного размера создаются как Озеро) :* Триеры теперь плавают не только по клеткам рядом с землей, но и в (неглубоких) клетках с Океаном; они теперь не могут даже попытаться переместится на небезопасные клетки :* Триеры больше не имеют +1 бонус к движению от Ядерной Мощности как другие морские юниты :* Триеры и Транспорты не могут больше атаковать наземные юниты :* Сила атаки Подлодки снижена с 15 до12 (чтобы было проще защититься против них с сопровождением) :* Новый тип базы''буй'', может быть построен Инженерами на воде при наличии открытия Радио, и дает обзор. :* Руины (остаются после уничтожения города, пока не используется) :* Новое открытие''Экология'' и улучшение''Солнечная Электростанция'', которые помогут устранить загрязнение от производства :* Торговые маршруты теперь зависят от размера города, а не от единиц торговли производимых в нем :* Новая система границ наций :* Coastal Defense now available earlier (requires Gunpowder instead of Metallurgy) :* No restrictions on specialists in small cities :* Terrain within working range of a city can no longer remain unknown :* Units in fortresses now regain 25% HP per turn (as in 2.0.x) instead of 100% :* Новые нации * Уровень сложности ИИ: Нечестный * New server options: :* foggedborders: visibility of borders is subject to fog of war :* borders gains new modes where player can see all tiles inside borders, and borders extend to unknown tiles revealing them :* endspaceship controls whether spaceship reaching Alpha Cen ends the game :* trademindist controls the minimum distance for trade routes between your cities :* Times now specified in turns instead of years (endyear becomes endturn, onsetbarbs expressed in turns) :* simultaneousphases renamed to phasemode and gains new options * Изменения в интерфейсе клиента: :* Menus and shortcut keys revamped; notable changes include: :** Соединится с дорогой/Рельсами/Орошением вместо + + / / теперь + / / :** Отчет по городу: to :** Идти/Сесть в Город: + теперь :** Разбудить остальных ( + ) стало Активировать всех на клетке ( + ) :** Orders menu split into Select, Unit, Work, and Combat; Reports becomes Civilization * Улучшения скрипта * Event cache: messages from the last few turns can be replayed to clients on connection and saved in savegames * Featured text in Gtk client, including colour coding and clickable links to mentioned cities/units/tiles Смотрите NEWS для получения полного списка изменений.